DC-to-DC converters that alternately turn on and off a high-side switch and a low-side switch to drive an inductor according to the synchronous rectification mode are used as a highly efficient power supply.
Since the DC-to-DC converter performs switching on the low side in the synchronous rectification mode, the current of the inductor sometimes flows backward through the low-side switch to cause power efficiency to worsen when the current is small.